うずまき戦:Uzumaki Taisen
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Inside Her Head'. He walked out. Not me. I've moved on. Suddenly he's back in the picture. Now he thinks he can boss me around? I don't care if I am his secretary. THIS MEANS WAR! MinatoXKushina
1. It Ends Tonight

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 1**

**It Ends Tonight**

…

…

…

"We can't do this any longer." Namikaze Minato spoke once he had settled into the armchair in his girlfriend's apartment.

Both had finished high school two days ago, and had been partying the night away at Inoichi's place.

Minato had driven Kushina home, and had walked her to her apartment door. She had invited him inside, particularily because he had told her he had something very important to inform her.

There were a lot of things Kushina could expect him to say to her. Proposing to her had been at the top of her list.

Breaking up hadn't even occured to her. And this statement is proven by her reaction.

_"What?" _she stares into the cerulean eyes of her gorgeous boyfriend, who still manages to look amazing even with that constipated look on his face.

"We can't do this any longer." he repeated weakly. Kushina held the urge to slap him.

"What are you talking about, Minato?" she plopped into the seat across from him, dumbfounded.

He leaned forward, still looking constipated.

"Kushina, you'll be staying here for college, but my parents are sending me to California to study."

"So?! I thought we agreed to keep a long- distance relationship!"

"I know, but....I don't think it will work out..."

"So what are you saying?" She blinked back angry tears.

He looked up at her, expression sad. "Kushina, you know I love you, but-"

"Oh, forget this!" she shot up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Hey, what-" he didn't have any time to continue as she flung open her door and tossed him out.

"You _bastard_. I honestly thought we had something. All these years I-" she choked on her words. He stood up quickly, arm outstreched.

"Kushina-"

"Just leave. Now. This is what you want, anyways, isn't it?" tears rolled down her face fast as she turned away. "Goodbye, Namikaze Minato. I hope you rot in hell."

She slammed the door in his face.

...

...

...

"Awww, there there sweetie." Uchiha Mikoto spoke soothingly. Kushina sobbed into her lap.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Inuzuka Tsume cracked her knuckles. "I warned him about hurting you!"

"Shina, not to make things worse, but why did he do it? He must have a reason.." The fourth girl in the group, Yoshino, spoke.

Kushina lifted her bright red fuzzled head of hair. "H-He doesn't want me!!!" she sobbed, head falling back on Mikoto's lap.

Tsume growled "Is that what he said to you? 'Cause if he did-"

Yoshino shook her head. "I doubt it. Minato was so in love with you, Shina! There's no way he would break it off for no reason!"

Tsume adds "Yeah, we were all expecting you two to get married and have little Minatos running around everywhere!"

Kushina starts crying even harder. "MY LIFE IS OVER!!!!!"

Mikoto glares at the two "Guys, you're not helping!"

"Alright, alright." Tsume sat down and handed Kushina a spoon and a bucket of ice cream. "Eat up, girl, you need your strength."

Yoshino nods "Sooner or later Minato is going to realize what an ass he's being. Don't worry about it, baby."

"Yeah, you don't need a man! You're strong as you are!" Tsume said enthusiastically.

Kushina sniffed. "Easy for you to say. You and Yoshino are engaged, and Mikoto's married."

Yoshino and Shikaku had been engaged for about a month now. Tsume had gotten recently engaged, and Mikoto and Fugaku had tied the knot a month before graduation.

All three girls exchanged guilty glances. Kushina noticed this.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that. It's not your guys' fault."

Yoshino smiled softly "Just remember Kushina, we're your best friends. We're here for you, ok?"

"Yeah.....if it's ok, I'd really like some time alone."

...

...

...

Back in the Yamanaka estate, Minato was curled up in a corner sobbing- literally.

Fugaku rolls his eyes "You should have thought before blabbing to her like that. Don't you see what you've done?"

"You fucked up big time." Inoichi shook his head from his place on his bed.

"Kushina was a great girl...you suck big time." Chouza said sadly.

"You know, this was really unexpected. And all this time Yoshino was taking babysitting classes just for you." Shikaku said boredly.

Minato lifted his his fuzzy ruined blond head "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were kinda expecting you two to get married and have a bunch of babies and stuff."

Minato starts to sob again. "My Kushinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! She hates meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

Shibi says seriously "After what you said to her, I'm not surprised she flung you out of her apartment like that."

"S-So what do I do?" Minato blubbers. Fugaku rolls his eyes.

"Do what you want. We can't help you here."

"What?! Guys!!!!!"

"He's right. Sorry dude." Inoichi shrugged his shoulders. All the boys left Minato in the room.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Ok, so here's crappy chapter one to the sequel of "Inside Her Head".**

**Chapter 1 is sort of a flashback. The next chapter will introduce our lovely heroine 5 years later.**

**Don't worry. I have no life, so I'll be updating pretty quickly.**

**Of course, that depends on wether or not I get reviews.**

**Until then, Cherry out!**


	2. 5 Years Later

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****~Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 2**

**5 Years Later...**

…

…

…

Holy crap, I'm alive.

"I'm gona diieeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

"You'll do fine, Kushina." Mikoto comforted me. We were sitting in my room, and she, Tsume and Yoshino were seated in a neat circle around me, and I was wearing a dress and turning, observing myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, you look amazing. Don't sweat it." Tsume said.

"I just want this job soooo badly! What if I don't get it?" I wailed, turning to them. Yoshino sighed.

Yeah. Let me explain.

Yoshino. Engaged. Works part time at a school.

Mikoto. Married Fugaku sometime back. Has a 3 year old named Itachi.

Tsume. Also married. Also has a three year old daughter named Hana. We're secretly planning Hana and Itachi's wedding in 18 years, heheh. Oh yeah, she's married to a distant cousin, which is why her last name and her kid's last name is still Inuzuka.

There's also Hyuuga Keiko. She's the distant cousin and wife of Hyuuga Hiashi. She's really sweet. But she's not here right now. We're going to her house after my interview.

Inoichi is a bachelor. Wierd, huh?

Chouza is engaged. We don't really know his fiance much.

Same with Aburame Shibi.

And me. Single. Currently also jobless.

BUT, I'm really hoping that will change today!!!

"You'll get the job. Whoever they are, they are gonna LOVE you. Just wait and see."

...

...

...

"We'll be waiting!" Mikoto called from the limo. Yes, limo. All three of my girlfriends are very rich, and because of that, our regular taxi is a limo.

"Meheh, I don't wanna gooooo!"

At any rate, I'm going for my job interview right now. Those three are planning to wait in the car for me.

"Good luck!" Yoshino called, and shoved me out of the car.

I pushed through the doors of Whirlpool enterprises. The place is really neat, with marble floors and OMG chocolate donuts and 5 freaking vending machines!!

But anyways, I went to the front desk. There was middle aged lady standing there, and I think I scared her...

I didn't make a good impression...

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh I'M UZUMAKI KUSHINA!"

"......."

"Uh, I mean, I'm here for an interview."

The old lady brightened up considerably. "Oh, alright! Follow me, please."

"Ok."

We went through a maze of hallways, and finally, a scary little room that looked like a cell for police to interrogate gang members.

"Have a seat, here. I'll send them in."

OMG, send WHO in?!?!?!

Then, this blond haired lady walked in. It took me like, 10 seconds to recognize her. OMG, no way!

"Tsunade-sensei?!?" I shrieked. She stared at me for a moment, like wtf? And then it clicked.

"Oh, my goodness! Kushina? It's been so long!"

She sat down on the table and we talked for like, an hour. Turns out she's been running the company for a while, but now she's retiring and they're getting a new president and so they need a new secretary because the current secretary, Shizune, is getting married.

It also happens that Shizune is Tsunade's niece....

Anyways, Shizune came in and looked at me. Then she whispered something to Tsunade. Then she left.

Tsunade turned to me.

"You got the job."

I shot up, almost knocking over my coke.

"But how?! We didn't even speak or-"

"I don't know, but she says you will do perfectly. You start tomorrow at 8 sharp."

...And then I just sat there.

OMGOMGOMGOMG I GOT THE JOB!!!

I ran out of there, as fast as I could run in 4 inch heels(courtesy of Yoshino. "YOU HAFTA LOOK GOOD!!!!") to the waiting limo.

I yanked open the door and threw my heels inside.

"I GOT THE JOB!!!" I screamed. Then they all started screaming and Tsume jumped on me.

"Omigod congradulations!"

"SEE? I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD GET IT!!!"

And then they continued making me deaf.

...

...

...

Ok, so those three decided I need a perfect outfit for tomorrow, so right now we're shopping.

"Hiiiiiii! Welcome! Do you need any help?" The saleslady is kinda scary. Yoshino threw me at her.

"She needs the perfect suit for tomorrow! Help us!"

So then we started searching around for a while.

The lady looked at her watch. "Um, it's time for my lunch break, so I'm gonna go, but you guys can keep looking. I'll be back in 20!"

So then we kinda trashed her shop. It was just one dress after another. And we kinda kept throwing stuff on the ground, and... yeah.

"She's gonna kill us." Mikoto said in a worried tone.

"That's it! That's so it, Kushina." Tsume told me.

I was wearing this really cute skirt that was light purple and had a white pattern going across it. It had a matching jacket and I was wearing a white blouse underneath.

I turned in circles. "You think so?"

Yoshino eyed me. "Definitely. Go change so we can leave before the shopkeeper gets back-"

"Hiiiiiiii, I'm backkkkk, did you ladies find anything to your liking-"

"YEAH WE DID THANKS SO MUCH HERE YOU GO BYE!!!!!!!" Yoshino threw a wad of money in her face and we ran for it.

"OMIGOD, MY SHOP!! GET BACK HERE!!!" The lady screamed. We all piled into the limo.

"DRIVE RICO DRIVE!!!" I screamed at the driver. We scrolled down the windows.

"WE ARE SO SORRY!" Mikoto yelled back at her. "PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"SHE'S NEVER GONNA LET ME IN FOR A DRESS!!" Yoshino wailed.

The lady continued to run after us, and we all just sank into our seats, petrified.

"Hey Kushina, you have the outfit, right?" Yoshino asked me. I held up a bag.

"Yep. It's right here."

"Kushina-sama, we have arrived." Rico said.

"Is the crazy lady still chasing us?"

"No, miss."

"Alright! Thanks for the ride!" we piled out onto the front frive of the Hyuuga manor.

"HOME SWEET HOME!!!" I screamed, bursting through the doors.

"HI KEIKO!" I yelled as I barged in.

I blinked, "Oh uhm, I mean, ohaiyo Hiashi."

Hiashi looked at me weirdly before disappearing.

Great entrance, Kushina. Great.

"YOSHINO THE EXCELLENT IS HERE! BOW DOWN, YOU LOT OF PEASANTS, AND GIVE THE QUEEN SOME RESPECT!"

"HEY KEIK- HEY, WHERE'S KEIKO? KEIKOOOOO!" Tsume shrieked. We ARE noisy today!

Anyways, the poor girl came fumbling downstairs. "Sorry, sorry!" she looked at us, her face going from freaked out to excited. "Oh, how did it go?!?"

"I GOT THE JOB!!" I screamed, launching myself onto her.

She laughed. "That's awesome! Guess what?" she pulled me in front of her.

"What?"

"I got caaaaake..."

"Omygod, CAKE!!" I screamed, running to the kitchen.

...

...

...

"Ohhhh, cake." I murmered and took another bite of this cake called "chocolate fountain".

"You eat too much, Kushina." Yoshino observed.

I waved my spoon in the air. "You know that saying, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade'? Well, when life gives you cake.....(I took a bite) you eat the cake. Observe."

"...so yeah, we got her an outfit for tomorrow, too." Mikoto told Keiko, who turned to me.

"I wanna see! Show me! Oh yeah, how is your boss?"

All four of them looked at me. What, do I have cake on my face?

"Oh, I dunno. The current boss is retiring. OH, you won't believe who it was!"

"Who?"

"Remember Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsume gasped. "Oh my god, no way dude! Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Dead. She was there. We talked for like, an hour."

"So that's what took you so long." Mikoto said. I nodded.

Yoshino waved her hands. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Senju Tsunade, right?"

"Yeah.."

Yoshino gave me a stern look. "Kushina, you DO know she's Minato's aunt, right?"

I blinked. "Minato who?"

Tsume shook me. "This is serious, Kushina!"

I waved my hands. "Oh, c'mon, my ex is not gonna magically show up at my workplace tomorrow, alright?"

"Just be careful." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, what if he DOES show up? What will you do?" Yoshino asked.

"Nothing, because he's not gonna show. I haven't seen him in 5 years, you guys. What are the chances I'm gonna see him now?"

"You never know..."

"Well, I'm not gonna see him. Even if I do, I'd just ignore him. I'm going for work, so I will work." I stated firmly.

"Hey, Kushina..." Tsume began.

"What?"

"Do you..."

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Do you still love Minato?"

I stood, collecting my plate. "No. Why would I? He's the one who dumped ME on a night that was supposed to be happy, not me. I don't give a crap about him anymore. In fact, I hate him." I turned around so my back was to them.

...

...

...

**(WITH MIKOTO)**

"Well, I'm not gonna see him. Even if I do, I'd just ignore him. I'm going for work, so I will work." I stated firmly.

"Hey, Kushina..." Tsume began. I bit my lip, knowing what she was gonna ask.

"What?"

"Do you..."

"Huh?" Kushina's face held confusion.

"Do you still love Minato?"

I stared at Kushina. She had on a poker face, but I could see right through it. I've always been able to. She wasn't ok. She wasn't over it. Even though it's been 5 years since that night....

She stood abruptly, collecting her plate. "No. Why would I? He's the one who dumped ME on a night that was supposed to be happy, not me. I don't give a crap about him anymore. In fact, I hate him." She turned around and walked away, towards the kitchen, and we all stayed quiet.

I can tell she's crying.


	3. Professional

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****~Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 3**

**Professional**

…

…

…

Ok, I can do this. I'm smart. I'm pretty. I'm talented. I CAN DO THIS.

"Fourth floor, on the left…" I mumbled stepping out of the elevator. "The conference room..."

I walked around the fourth floor, until I notice a room with strange see-through walls. There was a bunch of people inside and they were sitting around a big table. There was a small sign on the door that said "Conference room."

I smiled. Excellent. Now, I must make a good impression. Unlike last time, with that lady at the front desk...

Professional, Kushina. Professional. So professional. people will think, "Goodness, it's her first day? She's a professional!"

…Um, no.

You see, Whirlpool Industries likes to mess around with newbie employees, and the walls of the conference room are see-through are see through. I thought the door was open.

Look professional, Kushina, look professional-

SMACK.

I walked right into the door, which made a pretty loud banging noise. Next thing I knew, everyone was staring at me.

I stumbled back, sorta fazed for a moment, and then opened the door(ignoring everyone's stares) and sat down. Goddammit.

After the meeting I managed to get out of the room first. Tsunade asked me to come with her.

"I want to show you your office."

"The secretary gets an office?!"

"Yes. Follow me..."

Ok, I think I sounded totally stupid right there. No Kushina, the secretary doesn't have an office. She sits on her boss's head and does her work.

SO, she took me to an office on the third floor. She opened the door, and-

"Omigod, THIS is for a secretary?!?!"

....Seriously, the room was amazing. It was pretty big, and the back wall of the office was 70% glass, meaning the wall was kinda like a huge window.

I plopped down in the spinny chair and spun a a couple times.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking." Tsunade stood on the opposite side of the dest and smiled.

I stopped spinning and looked at her. I forgot.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering, since you're retiring, who's going to be the new boss?"

Tsunade leaned against my desk. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but until they get a permanent one, Jiriaya will be working with you-"

"No way! Jiriaya-sensei is here, too?"

Tsunade wrinkled her nose. "Yes...didn't you see him in the meeting?"

"No..."

"Hey, Kushina-chan! Long time, no see!"

I leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of the new voice in the doorway. Tsunade turned around, arms crossed around her chest.

"Jiraiya. You're late, again."

He scratched his head sheepishly and crossed the room. "Sorry about that. I was busy-"

"No excuses." Tsunade handed him a file. "Debrief Kushina in her work. That's all." and she left like that.

Jiraiya nodded, took the file, and then turned to me. "So, new here, are we Kushina?"

"Yup."

"Well, don't worry. You'll like your new boss, I'm sure."

I immediately perked up. "You know who it is?"

He grinned- evilly. "Yup. But, I'm not gonna spill the beans." He leaned in the chair across from my desk. "So tell me, have you read Icha Icha Magazine lately?"

I stared at him. "Why would I read that? It's full of romantic crap!"

He slapped a hand on his chest, feigning offence. "I'm appalled, Kushina! You should know I'm the editor of that magazine!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that. Let's get down to business. Basically, your job is paperwork. Any and all papers go to you. Oh yes, you're in charge of things like meetings, phone calls, coffee breaks."

"Coffee breaks?"

"Yes. Your new boss is a coffee addict. I'll give you a manual that's all about it, so you'll get used to it, ok?"

"A manual?"

"Yes, a manual." He placed a file down on my desk. "Everything you need is in here. If you need help, just ask. My office is on the third floor-"

Someone knocked at my door, and then opened to reveal a blue-haired girl.

"Sorry to interrupt, Jiraiya-san."

He motioned the girl over. "It's alright, Konan, come over here." he turned to me. "Kushina, this is my secretary for the past 3 years. Konan, Kushina. Kushina, Konan. Kushina is new here."

Konan shook my hand. "I'm sure you'll like it here. Everyone gets along really well."

Jiraiya stood up. "Well, we better get going. Read through that manual, ok, Kushina?"

I nodded. They left.

I turned my attention to the file, picking up the thin manual.

...

...

...

**WHIRLPOOL INDUSTRIES SECRETARY MANUAL: 2008**

...

**INTRODUCTION**

**Congradulations! If you are reading this, you were probably just hired my secretary. My name is _________ and I hope this manual will help you to better understand what your job is going to be all about!**

**Please read through this manual to help prepare yourself for this job. Good luck!**

...

**RULES**

**1. The boss only drinks black coffee. Do NOT put more then 1 teaspoon full of sugar. He does not take any other coffee.**

**2. Do NOT eat and do paperwork at the same time. Food stains on paperwork will NOT be accepted.**

**3. NEVER call the boss by just his first name. It's insulting and will not be tolerated.**

**4. Be polite and courteous when answering phone calls. The boss will NOT appreciate angry complaint calls.**

**5. The boss does NOT accept typos. Please make sure all paperwork is spell-checked beforehand.**

**6. Do NOT use white-out on paperwork. It's messy.**

**7. Do NOT move your desk so it is crooked. The boss does not like desks that are crooked and gross.**

**8. Do NOT come to work dressed unprofessionally. This is your office, not your bedroom.**

**9. Do NOT, under any circumstances, flirt with the boss. Flirting will NOT be tolerated.**

**10. Do not eat anything out of breaks and lunch. The boss does not tolerate food in the workplace.**

**11. Please keep your office clean. The boss does not appreciate messy offices.**

**12. Do NOT play games on the computer. It is for work only- with the exception of Mahjong.(The boss believes Mahjong is good for your brain.)**

**13. Mahjong is ONLY to be enjoyed during breaks and lunch.**

**14. Do NOT disturb the boss's cat, Shina. It will not be tolerated.**

**15. If you are allergic to cats, please let the boss know.**

**16. Do NOT make fun of the boss. It will NOT be tolerated.**

**17. Follow ALL of these rules.**

**18. Most important of all, have fun!**

...

...

...

Ok, that is just_ wierd_.

Whoever this guy is, he is hella picky. Seriously.

Like rule #7. Crooked and gross??

Mahjong? Isn't that game for old people?

And his cat's name is Shina.

What. The. Hell.

Hey, that reminds me of the cat I had when I was in high school.

I miss Joey Page....

This has to be a coincedence.

At any rate, I called Rico to come pick me up. First day of work, check!

When I get home, I'm taking a bubblebath with lavender saltz. Ohhh, yessss....

And then I'm heading to my home(AKA Keiko's house) to blab about my first day at work.

Wel.

come.

to.

whirl.

pool.

in.

dus.

trees.

U.

zu.

ma.

ki.

Ku.

shi.

na.


	4. It's All Kushina

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****~Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter 4**

**It's All Kushina**

…

…

…

Ok, so I've been working at Whirlpool Industries for about a week now. It's really nice here. I've already made some friends- Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko. They're really nice- especially Yahiko. Since we have the same lunch hours, we eat lunch together.

As for the secretary manual, Jiraiya told me I don't have to follow any of that 'bogus' (as he put it) because the manual isn't his, it belongs to the new boss- who, by the way, still hasn't shown up.

So yeah. Jiraiya said he doesn't care if I come to work in sweats and a t-shirt as long as I get all my work done. Good.

As for today, I don't have to come in this morning. Usually I work 8-9, then a coffee break for half an hour, and then I work 9:30-11:30, and then I have a lunch until 1. Then I come back and work until 3.

Today, Jiraiya told me I could come in late- at 1. So I'm free until then.

So, I decided to go home- which is Keiko's house, obviously.

...

...

...

"SUP, KEIKO!" I screamed as I barged into her house. Hiashi leaves at 6 for work(LOSERRR) so the house is always empty at 9.

And Keiko-chan is always awake.

She's so wierd. If it were my choice, I'd sleep until noon. But that's me.

Anyways.

"Good morning." she answered as she came downstairs.

"Heyy Kushie, why aren't you at work?" Yoshino came out of the kitchen. I didn't know she was here...

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how unwanted I am." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. Yoshino can be such a MOM sometimes!

"Sorry, sorry. You know what I mean!"

"Yeah yeah." I flopped down on the couch(I FEEL SOO BAD FOR KEIKO. I'M ALWAYS CRASHING HER HOUSE.) "I'm off until 1 today."

Keiko disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey Kushina, want some tea?"

"Sure!"

...

...

...

Ok, it's official. Keiko's house is the best.

Seriously. She's got all this junk food that no one eats (like Hiashi would ever eat that stuff) so she saves it for whenever I come over.

Seriously, I love this girl.

I was busy eating when I heard the door open.

"TSUME'S HERE TO ROCK THE HOUSE!!!"

"Not so loud!!"

YAY, Mikoto and Tsume are here.

"HEYYY GUYYYSS!!" I hollered from my place in the kitchen.

Tsume walked in first. "Yaayyy, Kushina's here!"

Mikoto put her purse down on the counter. "Wait, don't you have work today?"

"My boss is letting me come in late today."

All four girls turned to me.

"You finally have a boss?" Yoshino asked.

"Oh. No. I meant Jiraiya." I stuck a straw into my chocolate milkshake. "Hey Keiko, if I never get married, I'm just gonna live with you and Hiashi, ok?" I said as I devoured it.

Seriously, every time I come here I eat like a fatass.

A very satisfied fatass.

She smiled. "Aww c'mon Kushina, you won't be single forever."

Tsume plopped down in a chair across from me. "Yeah, you need to find a man."

I pouted. "Easy for you to say. I'm the only one that's single! All of you have guys."

Yoshino snorted. "Not our faults."

Mikoto swapped her with a towel. "Not nice."

I stood up and held up my right hand. "I, Uzumaki Kushina, vow to find a man by the end of this month. 'Til death do I part." and plopped down.

Tsume scratched her head "Umm, isn't that a line from marriage vows?"

I snapped up. "Hey, where's Itachi and Hana?"

Yeah, I forgot Mikoto and Tsume's kids.

Mikoto waved her hand. "With my babysitter. No worries."

Godammit. I really wanted to see them.

...

...

...

"HOLY CRAP, I'M LATE!!" I screamed as I ran towards Whirlpool Industries building.

Yeah. I lost track of time and now I'm late for work about 15 minutes.

I ran inside, said hi to Lisa (that's the lady at the front desk) and killed the elevator button. When I got inside, I pressed the button for the third floor. As the doors closed, almost in slow motion, I jumped up and down. "C'mon, dammit! Third floor, third floor, third floor!"

When I got to the third floor, the doors opened and Yahiko was right there.

Unfortunately, I was still jumping and chanting "Third floor! Third floor! Third floor!" when the doors opened, and he kinda saw.....

..Yeah.

"Um, hi." I stopped jumping like a retard and smoothed my skirt. He smiled.

"Hey, Kushina. (scans me) You look nice today."

......Really? I feel like crap today. My shirt's not completely ironed and I didn't do anything with my hair.

"Thank you!" I stumbled out of the elevator past him.

"Oh, hey Kushina, wait a sec!"

"Yeah?" I turned.

He scratched his head sheepishly "Um, I know this is kinda sudden, since we've only known each other for like, a week, but...." he trailed off.

Ooh, now I'm curious. "Yeah?"

"I was kinda wondering if...."

"Yeah?"

"If, you wanna, ya know..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Well, you don't _have _to, it's only if you want to..."

"Yesss?"

"Cuz, I would never force you to do anything if you didn't want to...."

"Um, Yahiko?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at me.

I grinned. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

He blushed. Awwww!

"Well, umm...yeah." he admitted.

"Ok!"

He looked kinda surprised. "Ok? Really?" and got all excited.

"Yeah! I'll talk to you later, ok? Gimme your number."

"Ok!"

So now I have his number in purple ink on my hand.

YAYYY I SCORED A BOYFRIEND!!!! 

Unofficial boyfriend, but hey.

And whoever said you shouldn't date your fellow employees is a moron. We all know Konan and Nagato have been together for years!

Now I get to call the girls and tell them, and oh, I have to...

Wait.

I'm forgetting something...

I can feel it.

..........................

AW, CRAP.

THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR.

"I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, running down the hall towards my office.

I turned on my heel, grabbed the door knob to Jiraiya's office, opened it, and ran inside.

"JIRAIYA-SAN, I-"

...and that's all I said.

'Cuz after that, I tripped on something hard and fell right on my face.

"Meeowwww."

Ok, who the hell said that?

"OH MY GOODNESS, ARE YOU OK?"

**This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Seriously, though. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm too lazy, so if I don't get enough reviews, I don't care to update.**

**OH YEAH, and I'm realllllly sorry for making you guys wait for chapter 2 for so long! I was having writer's block, plus all this crap to deal with at school....**

**Anyways, there was something I wanted to adress. That being Konan, Nagato and Yahiko.**

**Ok, technically, wasn't Jiraiya around the same age when he taught Minato? He was pretty young when he was Minato's sensei, and he looked about the same (or maybe younger) when he taught Konan, Nagato and Yahiko.**

**So, wouldn't that make those three around the same age as Minato, or maybe a little older?**

**'Cuz I read somewhere that in the current Naruto Shippuden manga, Konan and Pein are like, 45. Which is scary, cuz Konan does NOT look 45.**

**Um, yeah.**

**So anyways, keep reviewing, people. It gets these chapters posted faster. Srsly.**

**Until then,**

**~TheCherryOnTop**


	5. Oh No He Freaking Did Not

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter ****5**

**Oh No He Freaking Did Not**

…

…

…

"OH MY GOODNESS, ARE YOU OK??!?!"

Konan came practically running over to see if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

I groaned, moving myself so I was sitting on my butt. Falling on your face isn't fun.

"Meoooowww."

I glared at the little furball that tripped me. Honestly, it's a really pretty cat. It has long fur that has a really odd color for a cat- powder blue.

"Jiraiya, why didn't you tell me you had a cat?" I said scornfully as Konan grabbed my arm to help me up.

I heard Jiraiya chuckle, and the next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with....

...

...

...

"Aah, the cat's mine...."

I stared.

No.

No.

No.

No.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO!

NO!!

NO!!!!!

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

......My life is over.

...

...

...

"W-What are YOU doing here?!" I half screamed. Konan still had a grasp on my arm, and I pointed at him with the other.

Yeah. Namikaze Minato, my ex, sat in a chair in front of Jiraiya's desk, acting like this is perfectly normal.

"I could ask you the same question." he answered cooley. Damn him!

"For your information, I work here." I straightened my skirt and glared at him.

Ok, Kushina. No panicking. This is not place for personal problems. I'm here to work. That's it.

He chuckled. What, does he find this amusing or something?!?

"What's so funny?" I asked indigantly as I walked over to Jiraiya's desk. He shook his head.

"Eh, it's been a while....Kushina-chan." The way he says my name....DAMN HIM!!!

"It certainly has, hasn't it?" I said in a cutting tone, narrowing my eyes.

I turned away from him and focused on Jiraiya. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"

Jiraiya had an amused expression. "Call it your punishment for coming in so late, Miss Uzumaki."

I growled, and then pointed at Minato without looking at him. I kept eye contact with Jiraiya.

"What is HE doing here?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Didn't you know, Kushina? Minato is taking over Tsunade's place. Say hello to your new boss!"

.........

I think I just died.

...

...

...

I sat in my office, humming softly as I turned on my computer.

The door swung open suddenly and Minato stalked in.

I glared. "Don't you know how to knock, _Minako_?" I stressed on the name.

"Yes. I just prefer not to." he placed a stack of papers on my desk. "Here."

I stared. "What the hell is this?"

He blinked. "Paperwork. You are my new secretary, aren't you, Kushina-_chan_?"

Damn that bastard.

"I'm not your anything." I growled, glaring at the huge stack of papers.

He sighed. "Glaring at the papers won't make them go away, Kushina-chan."

"Hn."

He turned to go. On reaching the door, he turned and grinned. "Oh yes, I would prefer it if you called me 'Minato-kun'."

"Well, I DON'T prefer it, Mina_ko_-chan."

He chuckled. "You don't wanna get fired, do you?"

......Oh no, he didn't.

He just threatened me didn't he?

GODDAMN IT!

My face flushed, and I hunched over my computer slightly, puffing out my cheeks. _"No."_

"Good. I'll be seeing you, Kushina-chan."

...

...

...

This is so unfair.

I DON'T WANNA CALL HIM MINATO-KUN!!!!!

...

...

...

Okay Kushina. Don't panic.

It's only a matter of picking which pile of papers to finish first.

"DAMN YOU MINATO-KUN!"

...

...

...

Work is soooooo boring.

"I'm boooooooooored." I moaned. My stupid boss's cat, Shina(he's pulling my leg, I know it) is sitting on my lap. I must say I have forgiven her for tripping me. My stupid boss probably made the poor thing do that on purpose....

I'm bored.

I'm bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

"I'm so boooreed!!!!" I wailed.

I think that cat just winced.

"Kushina, if you're bored, finish those papers I gave you about… hmm let's see, almost two weeks ago?"

"......Sure, Jiraiya....." where did he come from?

Gosh.

I put the cat down and sat up straight, picking up my pen.

Alright, Kushina. You will not move until these are finished.

I nodded firmly.

Ow… my neck is stiff…

Um, I mean.

Right.

...

...

...

"HI KEIKO!!!" I screamed, and barged into her house. I froze when I saw Hiashi and Hizashi sitting in the living room. Both were staring at me.

"HIZASHI OMG!!!" I screamed, running over and hugging him.

"UZUMAKI GET OFF ME!" he screamed, pushing me off. Geez, how rude. I haven't seen him in so long and that's the greeting I get?

"WELL. WHAT KINDA BOGUS WELCOME IS THAT????" I hollered.

"I see, so you haven't changed. You have gotten louder, though." another sadistic moron.

"Meanie. I bet Inoichi would be nice to me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Heh, I'm glad you think of me positively."

Omigod.

"OMIGOD INOICHI!!!" I screamed, flinging myself on him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Omigod, Kushina! It's been too long for us." he batted his eyelashes innocently. "I can't stay away from you for so long, my love."

Yeah. Back in high school, Inoichi harboured a major crush on me. I still feel bad about that. Especially since I dated one of his best friends....

Then I noticed Fugaku and Yowai.

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"HI FUGAKU HI YOWAI!!!" I hollered. Yowai winced. Ok....

Oh yeah. Yowai is Tsume's husband. I find their relationship funny, 'cuz Tsume's all tough and Yowai, who is actually her distant cousin, is a total wimp.

No offense.

Fugaku wrinkled his nose. "Hello, Kushina."

I planted my hands on my hips. "You don't have to say my name like your talking about a rat or something. Where's Chouza?"

"Couldn't make it." Hiashi replied.

"What about Shibi?"

"Busy."

No fair. It won't be a total reunion without them!

......Oh yeah. And my stupid boss.

But who cares about him.

"Well, where's Keiko?"

Hiashi rolled his eyes. "Go find her, Kushina."

I stamped my foot. "KEIKO, HIASHI'S BEING MEANNNN!!!!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Kushina!"

Oh yeah.

I shoulda known she'd be there.

"YOSHINO THE EXCELLENCY IS HERE!!!!!!!!"

Oh good, Yoshino's here too.

I grinned at them. "HI SHIKAKU!!" I yelled as he took his shoes off at the front door.

He glared. "If you keep yelling like that, you'll make everyone deaf."

"WHATEVER!!! C'MON YOSHIE, I GOT ALOTTA STUFF TO TELL YOU!!!" I grabbed Yoshino's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Yoshino asked, as I grabbed my chair.

Yeah, I have my own chair at Keiko's house. She lets me keep my own special seat there.

DOES THIS GIRL ROCK OR WHAT?!?

"I have so much to tell you. I believe my life started and ended today."

She, Mikoto, Tsume and Keiko drew up chairs next to me. "Tell me." Yoshino commanded.

Yes, mother.

I took a deep breath. "First of all, I got a date."

She squealed. "Oh my, that's so great! Who is he?"

"This guy I work with. His name's Yahiko. He's really nice-"

"When's your date?"

"Well, uh, we haven't really decided yet-"

"What?! That won't do! Call him!"

"WAIT! There's bad news, too. As in, serious I-need-your-help-big-time-cuz-I-can't-handle-this bad news."

Keiko shivered. "What is it?"

"Well...."

"Yeah?"

I sighed. "Minato's back, and he's my boss."

Silence.

"This...." Tsume leaned forward, her face serious. "Is a big problem."


	6. Dates, Hairclips, and Rain

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter ****6**

**Dates, Hairclips, & Rain **

…

…

…

I am on top of the world right now. Honest.

I, Uzumaki Kushina, went on a date last night, _and _I had fun.

Usually it's one or the other, but this time, it's both.

Both is nice. Very, very nice.

So we went to a resurant. I have to say, it was pretty awkward.

But then I spilled water all over myself and we totally clicked.

After five years, Uzumaki Kushina has risen to from the ashes of single-ness!

...

...

...

So....many..... papers.....

No.....space......to breathe.....

suffocating....writhing......pain-

"Kushina-chan, do your work. You can write your poems about it later."

I turned up my glare to meet Minato's eyes. "Do you need something, Minato-kun?"

Yeah. I have to be nice at work so he doesn't bother me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he sat down in a chair across from my desk.

"What?"

"Yahiko."

I looked up. "What about Yahiko?"

"I don't want you seeing him."

..................

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I looked up from my papers again.

"I don't want you to see Yahiko anymore." he repeated smoothly.

"......Are you kidding me?"

"No."

..........

"Is that a yes?"

"_NO!_ You may be my boss, but you can NOT tell me who to date." I spat, staring at him.

"You shouldn't see him. Personal relationships shouldn't be brought to work-"

"What the hell, Minato!" I ditched my pen, throwing up my arms. "What kind of an excuse is that? We all know Konan and Nagato work in the same building, and they've been dating for years! And if you haven't noticed, you ex girlfriend is working as your freaking secretary! And you have the nerve to tell me not to date someone? Why don't you go out and say that your jealous?"

He looked surprised. "What? I am NOT jealous!"

"Then give me one good reason for you to do this."

"I just don't want you to see him! Is that a problem?"

"Yes." I looked down at my papers. "I have been single for 5 years, thanks to you. The moment I finally think I can have a proper relationship with someone, you suddenly come back in my life and demand that I stay single? Do you WANT me to to be an old granny with 10 cats and no life? Is that what you want?"

"..............."

"If you continue seeing him, I'll fire you."

Oh.

My.

God!

"Did _any_ of the stuff I just said get into your brain?"

"I'll_ fire _you."

"You _wouldn't_." I threatened.

He stayed in his seat, poker face on.

"I _would_."

"Listen, Minato. I'm gonna date him wether you like it or not."

He stood ubruptly, going into super-pout mode. I would know, I was his girlfriend for like, 3 years.

"FINE, then. Don't come crying to me when you break up."

Oh, geez. What a drama queen.

...

...

...

Time to go home.

Home, home, home!

I closed the door to my office, turning and running down the halls. I feel free.

I guess I'm pretty stupid not to notice my stupid boss appearing out of nowhere like he always did.

And that I didn't stop, but kept running like an idiot and crashed into him.

...

...

...

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I do NOT have a shred of kindness left in my heart for him.

Lemme check.

Nope. Nada. Zero.

Damn straight.

And that's exactly why I'm blushing.

From anger. Not attraction.

Totally. Mhmm.

Yeah, so here I am, on top of Minato.

Omigod, not like that, you sick freak!

Yeah. I'm sure I look retarded now. My hair clip fell, and my hair is really friggin long(Yoshino won't let me cut it), and since I didn't do anything with it today, it's sort of.....everywhere.

Yeah. I'm sitting on him.

What the hell. Am I reeanacting _The Lion King _or something?

...What is he looking at?

...

...

...

**(MINATO)**

Well, she always was a clutz.

Wow, I never noticed this before, but her hair is really long now.....

....Hey, is that her hairclip on the ground?

I picked up the black hairclip, and then back at her. She's rather adorable. Her hair is all over the place and her eyes are wide and still the same shade of blue that I remember and her face is pink.

Wait, is she blushing?

...Does that mean she's attracted to me?

So I still have a chance with her? Possibly?

If she doesn't hate me for ruling her life?

I open the hairclip, pushed her hair out of her face, and clipped it back. She continued to stare.

...

...

...

Omigod, I fell on him and now I'm sitting on him and...

What's he doing with my hair?

"You should keep your hair like that. It looks prettier that way."

I was lost in thought, ok?

"Ahh, Kushina? My legs are going numb."

His voice pulled me back from my thoughts. Oh yeah...

"S-Sorry." I stood up fast and helped him up.

How embarrassing.

...

...

...

Scratch that. This is embarrassing.

I'm such a dumbass. I knew today was going to rain, why didn't I bring an umbrella?

And the bus stop is so far away...

What else can I do?

3, 2, 1....GO!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I ran across the parking lot.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Oh, great. Just what I need.

Minato came up next to me, shielding me under his umbrella.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion." I ducked away from his umbrella.

He smiled at me. "Come on, don't be like that. I was kidding."

"Are you stalking me or something?" I squinted at him. "Cuz I'm sure you don't take the bus."

He smiled. "Correct- I don't take the bus." he pointed at a shiny black mercedes in the parking lot. "But I'd rather not have you come in with a cold tomorrow. You might get snot on the papers or something."

I snorted. "Like I would even come to work if I was sick. Unlike you."

"Why are you taking the bus, anyways? I thought you had a car." he asked in a frowning tone.

I shrugged. "My car broke down and I don't have enough to fix it. Mikoto and the others have begged me to let them pay for it, but I'd rather not be a burden..."

...

...

...

**(MINATO)**

"Mikoto and the others have begged me to let them pay for it, but I'd rather not be a burden..."

I stared at her. Even the way she's living now, without any family and no car and living in the apartment she does, she's able to smile like that.

I suppose that's why I love her.

I don't know much about the 23 year old version of Kushina, but I do know one thing- this Yahiko character is getting in the way.

I mean, ever since I had eavesdropped on Jiraiya talking to Tsunade about Kushina being the new secretary, and I begged for the job as her boss in place of Tsunade.

My hard work shall not go to waste!

By the end of this month, Uzumaki Kushina will be mine.

Again.

Yeah.

**End of chapter 6. FINALLY.**

**Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to do it on the weekend, but I had to go to a wedding and stuff so I was really busy.**

**If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for future chapters, let me know, ok? 'Cuz I do have ideas, but it's nice to have suggestions too. **

**Oh yeah, for the scene for Kushina falls on Minato, there's a drawing of it. The link for it is on my profile, way at the bottom. **

**There's been something that's been in my mind for a while.**

**What if Karin was Naruto's sister?**

**Personally, I think that would be pretty cool.**

**I mean, both Kushina and Karin have red hair and stuff.**

**And their names begin with K.**

**Yeah, I'm just rambling now. **

**Um, thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing, ok?**

**-TheCherryOnTop**


	7. A New Leaf

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter ****7**

**A New Leaf**

…

…

…

**(MINATO)**

"So this is it, huh?" I stood in the parking lot staring at the run down car. Seriously? This thing needs some serious work.

"Yup. Pretty bad, huh?" Tsume ran her hand down the hood of the car. "I remember back in college, we used to go everywhere in it. Now we can't use it because of something with the ignition and Kushina won't let us help her."

I nodded. "Got the keys?"

She tossed them to me. "Stole'm off her and replaced the key with my housekey, since they look the same. She didn't even notice."

I grinned. Same old Tsume.

"Hey, Minato. Thanks for doing this. I don't know how she'll react, but she really needs her car back."

...

...

...

My stupid boss is so late. Where the hell is he?

I sat at my desk, twirling in the chair. La la la....

Someone knocked at the door.

"COME IIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" I hollered. I'm so bored!

Konan walked in. "Morning, Kushina! Minato-sama's not here for some reason, so Jiraiya-sama asked me to bring these papers to you."

"Oh, ok than-" I stopped when I noticed something on her hand.

As in, something shiny and glittery and important.

Omigod.

"Omigod, Konan, is that-"

She picked it up immediately. "Yeah!"

"Omigod!"

"I know!" 

"You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!"

"Omigod!"

I hugged her, squealing.

"Omigod, this is so great!"

She pulled off of me. "I want you to help me plan it."

I blinked. "Me? Why? I mean, I'd love to, but I'm just curious..."

She nodded. "I don't really have many girlfriends. You're probably the closest."

"Ohh. OK!" I sat back down in my spinny chair. "When are you gonna have it?"

"About 3 months from now."

I smiled. "That's enough time. I could get all the girls to help out. You'll have the best wedding ever!"

...

...

...

"Kushina-san, Minato-sama would like to see you outside."

I looked up from my (very boring) paperwork. "He's here?"

"Yes. He is in the parking lot."

"Ok, thanks!" I stood up and walked outside to the parking lot.

Funny, I don't see him anywhere...

Wait a minute.

......Is that my car?

"What the hell?" I marched over to the car that looked exactly like mine. It had to be mine. It's my license plate!

Thing is, the paint is wayyy different. It used to be a fading gray. Now it's a bright blue color. Who did what to my old Ford Mustang?

This color. I know it. It's called "Ocean Eyes". This is my favorite color!.....

Is that a paper...

I reached over and pulled a paper on the windshield and unfolded it.

...

_Dear Kushina-chan,_

_ Wow, you suck at taking car of your car. I better not find it like that ever again, got it?_

_-Minato_

_P.S. Hope you like it._

...Wait.

So Namikaze Minato, my ex boyfriend/boss, fixed my car.

.......

I am going to kill him.

...

...

...

I stood outside Minato's office, glaring at the door.

I am going to kill him.

I knocked on the door.

Yeah. I have to knock.

Jiraiya opened the door.

"Hi."

He smiled. "Good morning, Kushina! Need something?"

"Can Minato come out to _die_?"

"Not now. He's busy." Jiraiya joked.

"Ok." I glanced at my watch, and five seconds went by. "How about now?"

He smiled. "What did he do now?"

"L-"

"Is that Kushina-chan? Let her in." Minato's voice came from his office.

I put a glare back on my face and went inside.

"Yes, Kushina-chan. Do you need something?" He folded his hands and leaned on them on the desk.

I put the piece of paper on his desk. "You fixed my car. Why?"

"Well, you're welcome." he said sarcastically. I ignored him.

"Why? How did you get my keys?"

"Sit down first." He said, motioning to his chair. I stayed standing.

"....Unless you wanna get fired."

I sat.

"Now, ask me what you want."

"How did you get my car keys?"

"Tsume gave them to me."

"But how? I have my keys!" I pulled my keys from my pocket and searched for the one for my car....

Oh. She switched it with her house key. Damn that cleverness.

I looked back up to Minato. "Well, why? I don't need anyone's help. Now I'm indebt to you-"

"You are not-" he looked sternly at me, "Indebt to me. Understand me? Don't even think of trying to pay me off, Kushina-"

"But why? I'm not a dependent person, I can take care of myself!"

"Because you NEED a car but you don't let _anyone_ help you so I decided I had to do something."

"But it's my car! I don't _need _your help!"

"Everyone needs a person at some point, Kushina." he said softly. I stopped.

He's right.

I sound ungrateful.

.....I remember my foster mother telling me something when I was little.

_"Never be ungrateful to a person you care about, Kushina. Ungratefulness leads to ignorance."_

I leaned forward in my chair, my hair swinging forward as tears pricked my eyes.

"Thank you." I mumbled, keeping my head low as possible as I scrubbed my eyes.

"You're welcome." he said softly.

I stood up to go.

"Oh, Kushina-chan! I almost forgot. Here!" He placed a pile of papers on his desk.

"NOOOOO!"

**Ok, I need you guys to take a vote. Should I make Karin an Uzumaki or an Uchiha? **

**Let me know in your reviews.**

**I think that's all I have to say for now. **


	8. Where We Left Off

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter ****8**

**Where We Left Off**

…

…

…

_Aww shit, get your towels ready it's about to go down_

_Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck _

_But stay on your motherfucking toes_

_We running this, let's go_

_I'm on a boat _

_I'm on a boat _

_Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat _

_I'm on a boat _

_I'm on a boat_

_Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat _

_I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me!_

_Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea!_

_Busting five knots, wind whipping at my coat_

_You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat!_

"Kushina-chan, I would appreciate it if you changed your ringtone." Minato walked into my office as I reclined in my chair. It's been about 2 months since I've been working here.

"Naah, I like my ringtone! That one was for when any of the guys calls!"

"What's my ringtone?" he asked hopefully.

"Break Your Heart by Tiao Cruz."

".....Really?"

I laughed. "No."

"Oh. Good." he leaned against my desk "Hey, are you free tonight?"

"Why, you wanna ask me out?"

"Actually, ye-"

"Because I already have a date tonight."

He frowned. "With who?"

"Yahiko."

He slumped over a bit. "But I thought-"

"Weeelll, it's not really an official date, I'm going to surprise him and show him my car."

He straightened up. "Make sure he knows that I did it."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"Oh Kushina-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"If you plan on leaving your office today, you better finish your work."

"Mou, so mean, Minato-kun!"

...

...

...

I'm so worried.

Here I am, at work, and my friend's future is possibly at stake.

And I'm talking about Konan.

I don't know the details of it, but from what she told me, she and Nagato might be ending their engagement!

THEY CAN'T DO THAT! THEY'RE THE PERFECT COUPLE! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED AND RIDE INTO THE SUNSET AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, THE END!

So that's why I'm at Nagato's office right now.

"We need to talk." I said as I sat down in the chair across from his desk.

Nagato looks so emo right now. And he looks paler then usual.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Konan, but fix it quick. Your marriage is at stake."

"You don't even know what's going on Kushina."

"I don't need to know. You and Konan are the PERFECT couple!"

"Nothing is perfect, Kushina."

Great, what am I supposed to say?

"Well.......well.....LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO OVERCOME ALL!"

He rolled his eyes. "Get your head out of the clouds. This isn't a fairytale. Now if your finished, I have a lot of work to do."

.....Goddammit.

...

...

...

"KEEEEEIIII-KO!" I sang as I barged into Keiko's house.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I ran over, throwing my purse on the table.

Or at least, I aimed for the table. Instead, it hit Hiashi in the head. Oops.

"Uzumaki..." he growled.

"Oops! Sorry, Hiashi!" I patted his head. "You're ok, right? Sorry, my aim sucks." I looked up to Keiko, who was standing there. "I have an date tonight, Keiko!"

She grinned. "I know. Come on, Tsume, Yoshino and Mikoto are already here."

"Yay!"

...

...

...

"Makeup?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Hair?" 

"Check."

"Sexy car?"

"Um, check?"

"Ok, your all set!" Yoshino chirped happily.

"Damn straight!" Tsume hugged me tightly. "Do great tonight, Shina!"

"I will!"

...

...

...

I walked up the driveway, humming softly. I stopped on the door and checked myself again.

"Ok, I'm ready." I rang the doorbell.

Yahiko opened the door. He looked surprised.

"Kushina! H-Hey! What're you doing here?" he looked behind him quickly and then back to me.

"I came to see if you were home. We didn't really talk much after our date..."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, this really isn't a good time-"

"Yahiko, who is it?" a girl with pink hair and dark eyes appeared. What the?

"Who is this?" I asked, pointing at the girl.

"Who is she?" the pink-haired girl looked at me.

Oh. I get it.

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME? WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 5 DAYS AND YOU'VE BEEN LEADING ME ON?" I screamed, and before he could say anything I slapped him.

The girl looked shocked too. "5 days....YAHIKO! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 5 DAYS TOO! YOU FREAKING TWO-TIMER!" She punched him in the head and stepped out next to me.

"That's it for you." I said angrily. I can't believe this!

"Kushina....Sayuri! C'mon, come back! Please?"

"Fuck you!"

The girl with pink hair turned to me. "Um, I gotta thank you."

"What? What for?"

The girl looked up at the sky. "I always get stuck in these relationships. I'm glad I finally got to be the one to break up. Even if he was two-timing." she looked at me. "You know, you'd make a great friend! What's your name?"

"Eh...Kushina."

"I'm Sayuri."

"Well, nice to meet you. Even thought it was throught a cheating boyfriend."

She laughed. "Well, you win some, you lose some."

...

...

...

Wow.

Now that I'm sitting in my car thinking about it, I feel stupid.

I don't know why it hurts. I've only known him for five days...

I pulled up on his driveway. I really don't know why I came here.

I got out and went over to his door. And rang the doorbell.

He opened the door, in a t-shirt and sweats, just like old time. Tears filled my eyes.

"Kushina? What're you-"

"I know you told me not to come crying to you." I sobbed, stepping forward so I could use his shirt as a tissue.

"What-" he stopped, and then pulled me inside, shutting the door.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"He was cheating on me. We only dated for _five_ days, but he still cheated on me." I sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around me and patted my head. "I knew something was wierd about him." he muttered.

Wow. Why does it feel so right to be in Minato's arms?

"C'mon." he pulled me over to his room and sat me down, and left.

....And came back a minute later with ice cream and a movie.

See? This is how it should be.

"What's that?" I asked as he shoved the dvd into the player.

He turned and grinned. "_Bleach: Episodes 60, 61 and 62_."

"Y-You kept that? We used to watch it in high school."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I watched it a lot after we...broke up." He smiled faintly.

"O-Oh."

"And here's ice cream for you." he handed me a bucket and a spoon. "I gotta go feed Shina, I'll be right back."

Oh, right. His cat.

...

...

...

_"Im sorry for being so dependent on you even in the end. I'm sorry for not being able to return the love that you've given to me whole-heartedly. The 5 years I spent with you were like a dream._

_Byakuya-sama....."_

I burst out sobbing. "WHY KUBO TITE? WHY'D YOU KILL HISANA? SHE WAS SO AWESOME!"

Minato rolled his eyes "I should have remembered this scene always made you cry."

"Hmph." I flopped back into my place on the bed and leaned against his shoulder. It was quiet for a few minutes as we both stared at the tv.

"Mou, Minato..."

"Hn?"

Omigod. This is it. I'm gonna tell him.

"I think I love you."

Omigod. I said it.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Ok." he said finally.

.......

Ok?

"OK?" I screeched, standing up on the bed "I JUST CONFESSED AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OK?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say? I knew it all along?"

"...You have 5 seconds to run, Minako-chan."

He zipped out the bed.

"5-4-1!" I screamed, jumping off the bed to chase after him.

"NO FAIR, YOU EVEN DIDN'T FINISH COUNTING!"

We made a good two circles around the kitchen before running upstairs.

...

...

...

"Hey, Kushina..."

"Hmm?"

I'm asleep now. Or, I'm supposed to be. I'm dead tired, and it's late, so I'm just gonna stay at Minato's because I know he won't kick me out...

"Do you really love me?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Could he go away? I'm tired.

"Then.....will you be my girlfriend?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Can we make love?"

"Mmm- what?" I sat up quickly.

He grinned. "Just kidding! I wanted to see if you were really awake or not."

"Oh."

"So....where should we start from?"

I shrugged. "Where we left off?"

"Sounds like a plan."


	9. My Name Is Love

…

…

…

…

**うずまき戦****Uzumaki Taisen**

**XTheCherryOnTopX**

**Chapter ****9**

**My Name Is Love**

…

…

…

**(KONAN)**

Her love life is in pieces. She is the only one who can fix it.

These things happen. She was pregnant, she had a miscarriage. It happens.

That doesn't mean what her and Nagato have has to end.

Konan sat down in a chair across from Nagato, and their wedding planner.

"Are you sure you want to cancel this?" she asked worriedly.

Her love life is in pieces. Only she can fix it.

Nagato looked at her. "Only if she wants it."

She sat up straight. Get over it. Move along. "Cancel what? We're not cancelling anything."

Both the wedding planner and Nagato looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"I love you too much to throw it all away because of one little thing." Konan stood up and smiled at the wedding planner....she still hasn't learned her name. "Sorry, but could you go ahead and make the arrangements for the place, the cake and the decorations again?"

"Freaking bipolar couples..." the angry wedding planner scribbled some stuff down in her notebook.

"YATTA! WAIT WHAT? LET ME GO! SHE'S MY FRIEND! WAIT NO! I'VE ALREADY BEEN TO JAIL! I DON'T WANNA TO GO TO JAIL AGAIN!"

The three glanced at the door.

"….Kushina."

...

...

...

Life is good.

It has it's ups and downs, but it's good.

So, it's a brand new day. Birds are chirping, children are playing, Konan and Nagato are back to getting married, and Minato and I are a couple.

I remember when we told everyone about that.

Everyone was really happy for us, but Inoichi and Tsume threatened Minato _a lot_.

Quote: (Tsume) _"I held back last time, Namikaze. If you hurt her again this time, I __will__ kill you!"_

And she said that while choking him.

Also.

Konan's wedding.

IT'S IN THREE FREAKING WEEKS!

AND SHE STILL HASN'T PICKED OUT A DRESS!

I'm think Monique Lhuiller for her....

Time to go home, time to go home!

"Kushina, Minato-sama wants to see you in his office."

I groaned and looked up at Konan. "Right now?"

She smiled. "Yes. But don't worry, I think it's good."

"Alright."

Ugh. What does Minato want from me after office hours?

Wierdo.

...

...

...

**(MINATO)**

It's no sweat. Thousands of people before me have done this. I can too.

...

...

...

I stood in front of Minato's office.

God, what could he—

"Kushina, stop standing there and get the hell in here."

Oh, yeah. The doors are see through.

I opened the door and stood in front of his desk.

"Whaddya want, Minato-kun?"

Minato grinned. "I should've known you would forget your manners after work."

"God, Minato, I'm tired! I have to help Konan finish with her plans for her wedding! I have to help her get a dress! I'm thinking Monique Lhuiller. What do you think?"

"Fine, then. You're fired."

"Monique Lhuiller is pretty g-- WAIT WHAT?"

"You heard me, girl. You. Are. Fired."

"EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU FIRE ME! I-"

"Instead, marry me."

That's when I noticed he was down on his knees in front of me instead of at his desk.

...OH BOY!

...

...

...

I love Minato. He's smart, sexy, and caring. AND he let's me do anything I want!

"Mou, Minato-kun, can I go home early and show everyone my ring?"

"No. Stay and finish your work."

"Meanie."


	10. SUPER IMPT AN!

**Ok, usually I don't do author notes, but now is an exception because I some VERY VERY IMPORTANT stuff to say. So please read ALL OF THIS. **

**1. This story isn't finished yet! It's not over until Kushina and Minato have a kid. AND THAT DEPENDS ON NUMBER 2. See below.**

**2. YOU GUYS AREN'T VOTING! Only 2 people voted, so it's tied. Uchiha 1, Uzumaki 1. VOTE PEOPLE! THIS FANFIC IS FOR YOU! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT? Cuz if you don't, lemme know..... ;)**

**3. Incase you have no idea what I'm talking about in number 2, it's this- I'm going to make Karin either Naruto's sister or Sasuke's sister. Uchiha or Uzumaki- take your pick. And don't worry, because either way I'm going to make her Suigetsu's girl in this fanfic, meaning Karin will NOT be a Sasuke fangirl (I love Karin when she's not a Sasuke fangirl). **

**4. Oh, and a BIIIIG thank you to **_**Jimy and Steph the book lovers **_**& **_**nine-orcids **_**for VOTING like they should have. Love ya!**

**5. About Minato proposing to Kushina, that was after a timeskip. Notice that Konan and Nagato's wedding was 3 ****months**** from then, and when Minato proposes to Kushina, the wedding is 3 ****weeks**** away. Sorry for the confusion- I'm still an author in training.**

**6. OMG OVER 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**7. And so, this fanfic is now dedicated to the following authors~**

**Jimy and Steph the book lovers **

**Bella36**

**nine-orcids**

**shnizlefritz**

**Princess of blah blah blah**

**perfect beauty**

**PrettyAmethystPrincess**

**.Pen Writer. **

**IF YOU REVIEWED THIS FANFIC PREVIOUSLY BUT YOUR NAME IS NOT ON THIS LIST PM ME AND I'LL ADD YOU. I WANT ALL MY BELOVED REVIEWERS ON THERE, MMKAY?**

**8. If anyone has any suggestions/requests, I would love to take them. I suck at thinking up stories, so yeah. I can't guarantee taking all requests, but I'll try.**

**9. And that's about it! Thanks to all my reviewers (once again) for making Uzumaki Taisen possible! I couldn't have done it without you! (seriously.) **

**See you next chapter! (waves)**

**-TheCherryOnTop**


End file.
